


若醒若醉 1

by KNight_e



Series: 若醒若醉 [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNight_e/pseuds/KNight_e
Summary: *ABO 尽量有车（其实我只是喜欢信息素这个设定而已🙉）*私设omega可以手术去除永久标记*赫海 83 圭云随机出现*ooc预警！*卑微高三党随缘更文💩*祝食用愉快💛
Series: 若醒若醉 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568839
Kudos: 4





	若醒若醉 1

李东海随性惯了。

李东海知道，反正有他两个哥哥金希澈和金钟云在，自己怎么随性也无所谓，毕竟自己也不会搞出什么大乱子。

金希澈和金钟云也愿意宠着李东海，不仅因为祖辈父辈世代的交情，也因为李东海对他们的完全信任，何况这孩子长得是真的惹人喜欢。

所以当堂堂金氏集团小少爷的分化报告出来的时候，金希澈眼一瞪，金钟云脸一沉，所有人马上乖乖闭嘴。

李东海是beta。在李家非a即o的优良基因下，李东海成功分化成了一名beta。

报告出来的当天李东海脑子里只有两个字：不服。李东海骑着摩托车在街头狂飙了三个多小时，引擎的轰鸣声响彻整条街道，凛冽的杉木香蔓延了不知道多远。

把自己的车搞没油之后，李东海就一个电话给金希澈打过去。还没等金希澈来得及发火，金钟云就已经把人接上了。

“闻着味儿过来的，这味道也太浓了。你这是信息素还是香水啊？还有前调中调后调的？开始应该是西洋杉，还算好闻，后来越来越凉，最后闻着居然阴冷得不行...？快冬天了你离我远一点...”

金希澈也发现了，李东海的信息素作为一名beta来说过于强势，说是个alpha也不为过。而且李东海对信息素的敏锐程度比寻常beta高处许多，但被一群alpha包围时他也能泰然自若，丝毫不见所谓的“beta天生对alpha臣服的本能”，所以两人开始怀疑是不是最开始的报告出了错。

但是再查多少次也改变不了李东海是beta的事实。李东海也淡然了，一想到身为alpha的金希澈一个人主管庞大的家族企业，就算有金钟云协助也偶尔焦头烂额，自己就觉得当个beta也蛮好，毕竟当初就是因为不愿意涉足这些事情，即使自己是李家独苗，也要把父亲留下的家业系数转让给两个哥哥。

李东海对自己的信息素很意外。除去那些烂大街的水果和甜点味的信息素，他觉得金希澈的烟叶香和金钟云的檀香已经够他感叹世界的神奇了，结果自己是个更奇妙的西洋杉，一种堪比alpha的信息素。李东海的脑子里突然蹦出来一个想法。

“哥，我想当alpha。”

金希澈和金钟云一愣，随后面露难色。

“哎呀哥啊，我又不傻，不是变成alpha，就是装成alpha而已...”

装成alpha...吗？其实金希澈和金钟云还是赞成的。何况李东海的确有这个资质。对他们这样的家族来说，alpha和omega还是比beta更有优势。

“东海啊，先试试看。”

金希澈缓缓释放出自己的信息素，浓郁的烟草气味瞬间弥漫开来，冲人的香气和金希澈火爆的性格简直如出一辙。李东海的杉木香也缓缓散开，对金希澈来说没什么太大威胁，但他还是感受到了这非同寻常的凛冽。

与金希澈这样强大的alpha对抗本来就不是什么容易事，李东海还是个beta，没多久额头上就已经冒出汗珠。金希澈见状连忙收起自己的信息素，却被李东海的木香逼得打了个寒战。

“钟云啊，你说东海这个味儿用来醒酒是不是特别好啊哈哈哈哈哈...”

金希澈扶住李东海，为了缓解尴尬便这么没头没脑地来了一句，结果才发现金钟云早就躲到门外呼吸新鲜空气去了。

这个时候金希澈才想起来自己亲弟是个omega🙉

TBC.


End file.
